Fear
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Roger has a fear of spiders, and Mimi takes care of it for him. MimiRoger fluff! Oneshot.


**This idea popped in my head when i saw a spider in my kitchen, and i for some reason thought of Roger. shruggs I have no idea why...but i started laughing when i thought of him being scared of spiders. **

**and since DragonriderNessa211 asked me to write a fluff story, about a couple besides MoJo, i thought this would be the perfect opportunity.**

**So here is some Mimi/Roger fluff.**

**I don't own Rent or Charlottes Web. **

**ps. If you haven't seen Charlottes Web, or read the book...then i'm sorry cuz i sort of gave away the ending in this story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fear

Roger was roaming around the kitchen looking for something to eat, when he saw his worst enemy. The rocker jumped back at the sight, and let out a small yelp, thanking God Mark wasn't there to hear him.

Roger eyed the little creature on the hot plate. "Go away!"

The eight-legged spider just sat there, minding its own business.

"Go away I said!" Roger shouted. "This isn't your loft, I don't see you paying the rent." He then laughed to his self when he realized what he just said. "I guess I don't pay it either, but still! You shouldn't be here."

The spider then crawled closer to him.

"Ew! Stay!" He yelled. "Don't think I wont kill you, because I will. Have you ever seen Charlottes Web? Yeah that's right she dies in the end!" He then got a little closer and added. "Bitch!"

While Roger was yelling at the innocent bug, Mimi had climbed through the window; she sat on the window ledge, and watched as an oblivious Roger yelled at the spider. The dancer then smiled to herself as an idea sprang at her.

She slowly and quietly walked behind Roger. When she reached him, she brought up her hand, and started walking her fingers across his shoulder, and up to his neck.

"Salutations." She whispered in his ear.

Roger jumped in the air, and started wiping an invisible spider off his neck. "Mimi!"

Mimi stifled a laugh. "Did I scare you?"

Roger checked his shoulder before he calmed down. "How long have you been here for?"

"Long enough to see you yelling at Charlotte." Mimi said, while she pointed to the spider.

Roger blushed; a little embarrassed his girlfriend just found out he was scared of spiders.

"Well can you kill it?" Roger asked in a low voice.

"What was that?" Mimi asked with a sly smile.

Roger sighed. "Can you kill the spider for me?"

Mimi nodded. "I guess, but can I have a kiss first?"

Roger smirked. "Do you even have to ask?"

Mimi walked closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, while capturing his lips. As the kiss grew more heated, the spider slipped Roger's mind. Mimi then began pushing him up against the counter so she had a better hold of her boyfriend.

Rogers hands where wandering up Mimi's shirt, when he all of a sudden jumped apart, and ran out of the kitchen.

"Oh my god, is it on me?" He shouted as he checked his body over. "I can't believe I was just leaning up against that counter, where the devil is!"

Mimi giggled to herself. "Relax, its still on the hot plate. What's the big deal anyways?"

"What's the big deal?" Roger asked. "They have eight legs! You really don't need another reason when something has eight legs."

Mimi smirked towards her cute boyfriend, and then turned around to face the spider. "You know we can turn the hot plate on and cook it."

Roger crossed his arms. "I don't care what you do, just get it out of the loft."

Mimi nodded. "Okay, okay."

Mimi then simply walked over and grabbed a paper towel. She then carefully got it to go on the napkin, and instead of killing it, she walked over to the window and let it go free.

"Mimi, I said kill it! Not let it go so it can reproduce." Roger whined.

Mimi turned around to face her lover. "Now that wouldn't be kind. It was just minding its own business. I'm not going to kill it for living."

"But he was trespassing in my home, causing me trouble." Roger pointed out.

Mimi playfully rolled her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's not a human, it doesn't know right from wrong."

"Well if I see it again, I will kill it." Roger warned.

"I bet you will." Mimi said, as she placed kisses down his neck.

"You want to spend the night?" Roger asked. "What if it comes back?"

"I thought you said you were going to kill it?" Mimi asked.

"Well I'll feel safer if you were here with me." Roger admitted. "And I have something else your hands can tackle."

Mimi smiled wickedly as she looked down. "Well we better take care of that right now."

Roger leaned in. "Yes we definitely should." Then he landed his lips on hers, and they began a slow kiss, until they made it to the bedroom.

An hour later they both lay in bed. Roger had his arms protectively around Mimi, while Mimi laid her head on his chest.

Just as they where both about to drift off to sleep they heard Mark scream.

"OH SHIT!" Mark shouted from outside the bedroom door.

Mimi and Roger began laughing.

"I think the spider came back." Roger said.

"Should I go get it?" Mimi asked

Roger pulled Mimi closer. "Nah, it will be more funnier if we let Mark deal with it."

Mimi smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I like the way you think Davis."

In return Roger kissed her lips. "And I like the way you kiss."

As Mark screamed and yelled at the spider, Mimi and Roger stayed in bed, drowning him out with their own screams.


End file.
